House Crakehall
House Crakehall of Crakehall is one of the major houses of the Westerlands and primary bannermen to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock and King's Landing. Their seat, Crakehall, is a located along the Ocean Road, at the south of the Westerlands and close to the border of the Reach. The Crakehalls are known for their uncommon robustness. Their arms depict a black and white brindled boar on brown. Their words are commonly known as "None so Fierce". Seat: Crakehall Crakehall is the large seat of House Crakehall in the southwestern Westerlands. It is located on the Searoad along the coast of the Sunset Sea, south of Lannisport and north of Old Oak. Cornfield and Red Lake are east of Crakehall. There is a large, dense forest in the vicinity of the castle that during war-time commonly fosters bandit groups. History Pre-First Era One of the outstanding supporters of Daemon Blackfyre mentioned by Ser Eustace Osgrey was Redtusk, who could have been a Crakehall. Ser Roland Crakehall was one of the three members of the Kingsguard that escorted part of the royal family to Ashford. He and his sworn brothers took part in the trial of seven on the side of Prince Aerion. Roland was one of the three Kingsguard knights who lead the loyalist forces to thwart the Second Blackfyre Rebellion. On their journey to Casterly Rock to broker the proposed marriages of Elia and Oberyn Martell with Jaime and Cersei Lannister, the Martell siblings and their mother stopped at Crakehall. Along with Merrett Frey, Jaime Lannister squired for Lord Sumner Crakehall against the Kingswood Brotherhood. Ser Elys Westerling and Lord Roland Crakehall were the first to enter the throne room of the Red Keep after the Kingslayer slew the Mad King. Lord Lyle Crakehall has always been staunchly loyal to the Lannisters, even going as far as to not accept any disloyalty towards his liege lords from his household, since he was fostered at Casterly Rock during his youth. The Crakehalls fought in the Second Greyjoy Rebellion. Eon Crakehall commanded the House's cavalry and foot against ironborn raiders on the coastline whilst Lord Lyle fought in the Battle of Pyke; killing two infamous Ironborn warriors: Urron Saltcliffe and Dagur Irontooth. For his bravery during the Second Greyjoy Rebellion and for defeating a notorious bandit group that had plagued the southern Westerlands since the end of the war, Lord Loren Lannister gave Eon the position of Captain of the City Watch at Lannisport and Casterly Rock. It was there he formed close relationships with not only Loren but with his children particularly Damon Lannister. Recent History Third Era Eon Crakehall became Master of Laws for King Damon Lannister. 'Fourth Era' Lord Lyle Crakehall led the forces of the Westerlands to Oldtown during the War of the False King. 'Fifth Era' Eon Crakehall became lord after his father, Lyle Crakehall, was murdered by Clarent Crakehall who promptly disappeared. Eon married Elena Estermont and after the funeral of his father, set about finding his brother. Clarent was eventually found under the imprisonment of Alekyne Serret, who - fuelled by old grudges - threatened to reveal secrets of House Crakehall if Eon did not execute his brother. After much deliberation, Clarent was put to the death for the crime of kinslaying. Tybolt Crakehall lost his arm below the elbow after an accident during a fight in the sparring yard with Jason Westerling. Lucas Crakehall was born in the Fifth Era. Quotes Notable Members Eon Crakehall Lyle Crakehall Jocelyn Crakehall Clarent Crakehall Tybolt Crakehall Raynald Crakehall Shiera Crakehall Category:House Category:Westerlands Category:Crakehall